money_conflictfandomcom-20200214-history
Transcript
Transcript of money conflict add info here Transcript Money Conflict by William Lardner Jun 19, 2017 EXT. ACADEMY OF CRIME AND REVENGE Movie opens underscored. A handheld shot leading us into the Academy of Crime and Revenge, cut between shots of our main characters. Title cards introduce us to the plot. Our handheld establishing shot finally leads us to the window, where we see Colin for the first time, pacing and thinking. INT. ACADEMY OF CRIME AND REVENGE Colin is on the phone to Lazarus LAZARUS This is very important. COLIN This will work. LAZARUS I’ve got one simple question before we send her on our mission. Zoom close up on Colin’s face. Colin looks curious. LAZARUS What is the Wi-Fi code? Colin sighs. COLIN S. Capital P. Ten. LAZARUS Hold on!. S, capital D? COLIN No! Capital P! P for Percy. LAZARUS Who’s Percy? Cut. Percy the Butler is washing dishes. PERCY You called sir! What do you need? Cut. Back to Colin. COLIN Oh shut up, you blithering idiot! Pause T… Cut. Percy pouring a cup of tea. PERCY Alright, on its way sir. COLIN F. Pound Symbol. Six, and Y. LAZARUS Got it. Good luck agent. EXT. ACADEMY OF CRIME AND REVENGE A mysterious female character (Agent Wilson) enters the gates. INT. ACADEMY OF CRIME AND REVENGE Colin gets up and pulls a small camera out of his pocket. He holds it up to his face. Cut to a handheld shot from said camera. COLIN Camera rolling? Good. EXT. ACADEMY OF CRIME AND REVENGE Agent Wilson approaches the doors of AOCR. INT. ACADEMY OF CRIME AND REVENGE Colin places the handheld camera on the mantle. EXT. ACADEMY OF CRIME AND REVENGE Agent Wilson approaches the door. She taps on the door. It’s already open. She pushed it and enters. INT. ACADEMY OF CRIME AND REVENGE Agent Wilson enters and closes the door behind her. She sits down in front of Colin. Over-the-shoulder shot. COLIN And what time do you call this? He picks up the clock. You are 0.235 seconds late! WILSON Sorry, sir. Must have been the traffic. COLIN Well don’t be late again. Or you’re out of the deal. Cut. Lazarus shouts into his phone. LAZARUS Good job agent! You’ve got her. COLIN Lazarus Argh! Ow! Argh! I know! WILSON Are you okay sir? COLIN Just got an earache. Happens all the time. LAZARUS It’s working. COLIN Argh! Ow! Ah! Oh! Yes, of course its bloody working! Now shut up! A beat. Colin realizes Wilson is still here. COLIN Working out! We’re working out for the mission tomorrow! Yes, it requires a lot of physical strength. Cut. Same setting. COLIN Now, Alex Smith. Percy enters. PERCY Cup of tea sir. Here you go. First date, yeah? Cut. Mid shot. Colin and Wilson look towards the camera at Percy, confused. PERCY Oh, okay. Cut. COLIN Your mission is the find Alex. Alex Smith. Located . WILSON What mission? Colin sighs. COLIN You are being employed to break into his house, hack into his laptop using a USB we will provide, and send us twenty five million pounds that he should not own. We start at midnight tonight. Good luck. Colin unwraps a boiled sweet and places it into his mouth. Fade. TITLE CARD: MIDNIGHT AT ALEX SMITH’S HOUSE INT. ALEX SMITH’S HOUSE Agent Wilson holds up a flashlight. WILSON Let’s go and get this thing. Over the shoulder shot. Agent Wilson navigates the dark corridors of Alex Smith’s house. She runs down a corridor and kicks down the door at the end of it. INT. ALEX SMITH’S ROOM An alarm begins to sound. Agent Wilson enters a dark room with a high-tech computer set-up. She looks around briefly before running towards an open laptop. She unravels a USB cable and hastily plugs it into the laptop. She begins typing as green code appears on the laptop’s screen. Cut. The laptop screen displays Alex Smith’s PayPal. Agent Wilson transfers all of his money to AOCR, before hastily exiting. EXT. ACADEMY OF CRIME AND REVENGE Night time. Mid shot. Lazarus stands alone in the dark. Over-the-shoulder shot. Colin exits AOCR and shuts the door behind him. He stands in front of Lazarus. LAZARUS So how did she do? COLIN Extremely well. Cut. EXT. ALEX SMITH’S HOUSE Alex Smith approaches his door. He looks suspiciously familiar. ALEX That was a good night. Alex enters his house and walks upstairs into his room. ALEX What’s going on here? turns on the light No, no, no, no! What’s going on here? Where’s all my money? Smash fade. EXT. ACADEMY OF CRIME AND REVENGE LAZARUS I had many doubts. COLIN I did, but she has performed well. We will use her in the future. Colin and Lazarus walk off into the darkness. Cut. Zoom on the contents of Alex Smith’s bank account. His balance is £0.85. ALEX Argh! Damn it! flips over a chair I will find them, and they will pay. Every penny. He exits, looking very broad. Fade. TITLE CARD: TO BE CONTINUED… END